cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Claire Bloom
Claire Bloom (1931 - ) Film Deaths *''Richard III'' (1955) [Lady Anne]: Killed (off-screen) by Laurence Olivier. Her body is not shown; we only learn of her death when Laurence mentions it in one of his monologues. She later appears as a ghost or hallucination when Laurence has a vision of several of his victims appearing to him. *''Romeo and Juliet'' (1955) [Juliet]: Commits suicide by stabbing herself in the chest. *''Anna Karenina'' (1961) [Anna Karenina]: Commits suicide by throwing herself under the wheels of a train. *''The Chapman Report'' (1962) [Naomi Shields]: Commits suicide by taking a drug overdose. (Thanks to Gordon) *''The Spy Who Came in from the Cold'' (1965) [Nan Perry]: Shot to death by guards when she tries to climb over the Berlin Wall with Richard Burton. The shooting and its aftermath are shown from a fairly far distance. *''The Illustrated Man'' (1969) [Felicia]: Mauled to death (off-screen), along with Rod Steiger, by a computer-generated lion inside a "hologram" room. We only hear them screaming as we see the lion attack; her body is not shown afterwards. *''Shadowlands (C.S. Lewis Through the Shadowlands)'' (1985) [Joy Davidman Gresham]: Dies of cancer. (See also Debra Winger in the 1993 version.) *''Daylight'' (1996) [Eleanor Trilling]: Dies of hypothermia while trapped in the tunnel. (Thanks to Eugene) *''Imogen's Face'' (1998) [Elinor]: Dies of a heart attack; her body is shown afterwards when Michael Byrne discovers her. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Max Rose'' (2013) [Eva Rose]: Dies of old age/natural causes. Television Deaths *''Henry VIII'' (1979; TV film) [Katherine of Aragon]: Presumably dies of cancer. (I haven't seen this version, so I don't know whether it covers her death.) (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Hamlet, Prince of Denmark'' (1980; TV film) [Queen Gertrude]: Poisoned when she drinks from the cup which Patrick Stewart had intended for Derek Jacobi. *''Brideshead Revisited'' (1981; TV film) [Lady Marchmain]: Dies of an unspecified illness. *''The Life and Death of King John'' (1984; TV film) [Constance]: Dies off-screen (I don't know the cause of death). (I haven't seen this version, but I've read a broad outline of Shakespeare's play, which includes a scene of a messenger bringing news of her death.) *''The Theban Plays: Oedipus the King'' (1984) [Jocasta]: Commits suicide by hanging herself after discovering that she's unwittingly married her own son. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Anastasia: The Mystery of Anna'' (1986) [Czarina Alexandra]: Executed, along with the rest of the royal family, by a firing squad of Bolsheviks. *''The Mirror Crack'd (The Mirror Crack'd from Side to Side)'' (1992; TV film) [Marina Gregg]: Poisoned, presumably by Barry Newman. (The 1980 version with Elizabeth Taylor presents the death as a suicide, but this version implies that it's murder.) (Thanks to Daniel) *''Marple: By the Pricking of My Thumbs'' (2006) [Aunt Ada]: Poisoned with an overdose of morphine by June Whitfield. (Thanks to Hamish) Notable Connections *Ex-wife of Rod Steiger *Ex-wife of Hillard Elkins (producer) *Ex-wife of Philip Roth (novelist) Bloom, Claire Bloom, Claire Bloom, Claire Category:English actors and actresses Bloom, Claire Category:Jewish Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by train Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Historical death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in a Rob Cohen Movies Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Actors who died in Ray Bradbury Movies